scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Crystal Cove Online
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online was a game available on Cartoon Network's official website to coincide with the airing of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1. Main characters * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Daphne Blake * Fred Jones, Jr. * Velma Dinkley * Angel Dynamite * Fred Jones, Sr. * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Mystery Inc.'s parents * Professor Pericles Costumes from the Museum * Slime Monster * Green Gator Person * Ghost Truck parts * Man-Crab * Que Horrifico * Ghost of Alice May * Phantom * Gnome * Green Humungonaut * Fright Hound * Vampire * Char Gar Gothakon * Cicada Creature * Lord Infernicus * Shadowy Orc * Aphrodite * Danny Darrow and Phantom in the Radio * White Wizard * Nightfright * Fish Freak leader * Manticore * Headless Horror * Shadowy Figure * Dead Justice and Greg * Obliteratrix * Freak of Crystal Cove Weapons for the player * Umbrella * Ham leg * Balloon animal * Skewer * Frying pan * Sausage string * Corn dog * Lollipop * Frozen fish * Squeaky mallet Weapons for the monsters * Slime Monster - Slimy Hands * Green and Brown Gator Person - Alligator Hands * Ghost Truck-Driver - Crow Bar * Man-Crab - Crab Claws * Que Horrifico - Bandages Claws * Ghost Of Alice May - Claws * Phantom - Electric Hands * Gnome - Paralisant Hands * Green and Red Humungonaut - Human-Like Dinosaur Hands * Fright Hound - Sharp Teeth and Claws * Vampire - Creepy Hands * Char Gar Gothakon - Tentacles and Sonic Scream * Cicada Creature - Bug Arms and Cicada Swarm * Lord Infernicus - Fire Claws * Shadow Orc - Fists and Bazooka * Aphrodite - Nasty Claws and Love Blow * Old Man Darrow - Hot Poker * Red And White Wizard - Lightning Hands and Lightning Blast * Nightfright - Huge Fists and Charge * Fish Freak Leader - Fish Claws and other Fish Freaks * Manticore - Flying body and Legs * Headless Horror - Big Hands and Poisonous Slime * Shadowy Figure - Sharp Cloak Hands and Closing off Lights * Dead Justice - Greg Kicking and Gun * Obliteratrix - Bow and Whip (first battle) Bombs and Whip (second battle) * Freak of Crystal Cove - Claws and Shadows Monsters unmasked * Slime Monster - Emmanuel Raffalo * Green, blue, and brown Creeping Creatures - Grady Gator, Greta Gator, Gunther Gator * Ghost Truck and Ghost Truck-Driver - Rung Ladderton * Man-Crab - Bud Shelton * Que Horrifico - Mary Anne Gleardan * Ghost Girl - Alice May * The Phantom - Daniel Prezette (Fantzee Pantz) * Gnome - Gill Littlefoot * The Green and Red Humungonaut - Max Minner and Jax Minner * Fright Hound - Itself (created by Mrs. Wyatt) * Vampire - Sheila Altoonian * Char Gar Gothakon - Howard E. Roberts * Cicada Creature - Grandma Moonbeam * Lord Infernicus - Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore (Funky Phantom) * Shadowy Orc - Maxwell * Aphrodite - Amanda Smythe * Danny Darrow - Himself * White Wizard - Mr. Wang * Nightfright - Argus Fentonpoof * Fish Freak leader - Ernesto * Manticore - "Hot Dog Water" * Headless Horror - Marion Spartan * Shadowy Figure - Pericles * Dead Justice - D. Buckner * Obliteratrix - Alice May * Freak of Crystal Cove - Mayor Jones Bonus mystery The bonus mystery is a dream that Shaggy had. Characters * Shaggy Rogers * Scooby-Doo * Fred Jones, Jr. * Velma Dinkley * Daphne Blake * George Avocados * Nan Blake * Jason Wyatt * Wild Brood * Professor H.P. Hatecraft * Vincent Van Ghoul * Dr. Rick Yantz * Alice May * Cachinga * Dr. Rick Spartan * Dr. Spike Cavenaugh * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Night Ranger Bosses * Cicada Creature * Aphrodite * Fright Hound * Char Gar Gothakon * Manticore * Man-Crab * Freak of Crystal Cove Locations that can be reached by the Mystery Machine * Crystal Cove (main location) * Gatorsburg * Foggy highway * Train station * Darrow University * City outskirts * The Cliff, where the Old Spanish Church stands on Common monsters * Rats (minions of the Slime Mutant) * Mechanical gators (minions of the Creeping Creatures) * Mini demon cars (minions of the Ghost Truck) * Brown fiddler crabs (minions of the Man-Crab) * Humanoid Mayan statues (minions of Que Horrifico) * Bats (minions of the Ghost Girl and Vampire) * Toy monkeys playing drums (minions of the Phantom) * Elves (minions of the Gnome) * Crane with ball (minions of the Humungonauts) * Robot spiders (minions of the Fright Hound) * Wolves * Evil octopi (minions of Char Gar Ghothakon) * Mini cicadas (minions of the Cicada Creature) * Lord Infernicus's fire heads (minions of Lord Infernicus) * Mini motorcycles (minions of the Shadow Orc) * Man-eating roses (minions of Aphrodite) * Mini Dragons (minions of the White Wizard) * Zombies (minions of Nightfright) * Fish freaks (minions of the Fish Freak leader) * Scarab beetles (minions of the Manticore) * Shrunken heads (minions of the Headless Horror) * Floating chairs and bear rugs (minions of the Shadowy Figure) * Snakes (minions of Dead Justice) * Jets (minions of Obliterax) * Freak's shadows (minions of the Freak) * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers's Shadows * Caterpillars * Flies * Wasps Notes/trivia/goofs * Fantzee Pantz's name was misspelled as Fantzee Pantzee. * A lot of the monsters in the museum are facing the right side, but the Slime Mutant and Danny Darrow face the left side. * Instead of blue colored skin, Nightfright's skin is red (although red might be his real color at day and his skin is blue at night). * The balloon animal, the umbrella, and the squeaky mallet are the only weapons that are not associated with food. * Dead Justice is wider than he was in the show. * In the game instead of being purple, Prof. Pericles is pink (although his feathers looked pink when he was seen in his cage). * The Ghost Truck-Driver fight was not in the show (but it would be hard to battle a truck in the game). * On a certain side where you have to defeat giant flies ones from bushes will not count. * During the Dead Justice mystery, Bucky was sent to get cotton candy in the series but, in the game he left to do paperwork. * The Freak of Crystal Cove is shown with green skin, but in day, his skin is actually orange and tan, seen in , when he attacked Scooby and Shaggy in their house. * The female gator person is the only known monster that is not a boss. * On a certain side where the player has to get script pages on the Terropheum catwalk they refer to the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode Night of the Boogey Biker. * During the end of the Fright Hound mystery, Velma calls Mrs. Wyatt, Jason's mom, Mrs. Voorhees (as a reference to Jason Voorhees's mother). * When Shaggy and Scooby head to Gator Burger, they weren't interested, but in the show, they didn't mind what it looked like and started eating. * In the Lord Infernicus mystery, only Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman, Jonthan Wellington Muddlemore, and Speed Buggy were there, although their teams were not. }} Category:Games Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated